memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sci
- Lieutenant Ayala 05:14, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Timeline Pages We're trying to figure out what kind of format to use for timeline pages. Some examples are at 2380, if you'd like to give an opinion or cast a vote.--Chops 19:44, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I'm afraid that I almost never use the timelines, and so have no opinion on it one way or the other. -- Sci 8:23 22 November 2005 UTC Please cite your sources. Min Zife and President of the United Federation of Planets, which you have done most of the work on, are both missing references. * Both of those pages have source citations at the end of the articles. -- Sci 6:28 UTC 20 Nov 2005 ::Whoops, didn't see those. I was looking for in-line citations, because they tell the reader which pieces of information come from which sources. Since I'm in the midst of those books, I'll see what I can do about making them more specific as I go. --Chops 23:39, 20 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::Hehe. 'Tis okay; it's the way I tend to collect information, I'm afraid -- I mix and match the info from various books into one particular topic, but almost never have the patience to bother noting which piece of info comes from what, let alone remember to do it as I'm writing the article. Then later I gather together all the books I took the info from and list them at the bottom of the page, leaving it to the reader to figure out what comes from where. That might be a violation of Memory Beta's policies, but it's just how my brain works; anyone seeking to attach a given piece of info to a given book is certainly welcome to! -- Sci 8:23 22 November 2005 ::::Well, I never bothered to write it down anywhere official while I had this place to myself, so I guess it's just my preference. If it's really a bother to you, I guess it doesn't matter that much. --Chops 02:27, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) News Agencies and Trill President Some stuff you might be interested in. For your news agency template, Catalyst of Sorows shows a reporter from the Altair Information Syndicate asking Admiral Uhura a question. Also, I've been scaning images for articles, and noticed that Trill president Lirisse Maz from the Worlds of Deep Space Nine series made a viewscreen appearance in the Divided We Fall comic. If you want, I'll scan and upload. -- turtletrekker :Muchos gracias! I'll definitely add that bit about the Altair Information Service, but feel free to add anything you'd like, too, of course! I'd definitely like to see a scan of President Lirisse Maz; alas, alack, I own neither Catalyst of Sorrows nor Divided We Fall! -- Sci 10:52 29 March 2006 UTC "Enterprise" Deletions I'm sorry, I should've explained the deletions better. All of those articles were copied directly from Memory Alpha, with the exception of one chunk, which I preserved in the associated talk page. That constitutes blatant copyright infringement, so I performed a speedy deletion. What I now realize I should've done is say where the articles were copied from, not just that they were against the liscense. --Chops 16:40, 6 May 2006 (UTC)